


Rough Nights

by Koffee



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough night on patrol, Dick starts to rethink a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Nights

Jason was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he heard the bedroom window slide open followed by a thump on the floor. At first he was cautious, because he knew Dick wasn’t supposed to be home for at least two more hours. As he set his toothbrush down, he heard a swear and realized from the voice that, yeah, it was Dick.

“Rough night…?” Jason opened the bathroom door and saw Dick on the other side of the bedroom. He was on the floor, part of his suit had been burned up, and he was bleeding, “Shit.” Quickly, Jason grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and hopped over the bed that separated them and began to work on Dick.

Dick was quiet as Jason helped him out of his suit, he lifted him up on the bed and began cleaning up some of the cuts and scrapes.

Jason noticed Dick was acting a bit strange so he asked, “Something happen?”  
Dick shrugged, and peered away from Jason’s line of vision.

“It’s never good news when you’re this quiet.” Jason said, and kissed Dick on the forehead, “Obviously, something’s bothering you -- you sure you don’t want to talk about it? You pester me to talk when crap goes down, now it’s your turn.”

Dick moaned, he rolled over on his side and cupped his ears with his hands, “My ears are ringing…”

“Explosion?” Jason questioned, and stepped off the bed.

“Yeah.”

“Wait here, I’ll get you a drink.”

“No alcohol.”

“Right.”

Jason had made some tea for himself after he arrived home from his patrol, and now Dick looked like he needed some as well. As he boiled the water he checked his phone to see what happened while Dick was on patrol. There had been a series of explosions down a single street. Jason knew Bruce was aware of it, because he recalled him mentioning something like that but either he didn’t get the timing right or there was more explosives than he was expecting.

Jason read through the news articles, and he noticed the death count. Dick hated when people died, especially if he had the chance to save them. However, there was no way he could save all of them, there was bound to be a few casualties -- even if everyone was on rescue duty.

As he was scrolling through the article, he received a phone call from Tim.

“Hey.”

“Jason?”

“Yeah.”

“Did Dick make it home?”

“Yeah,” Jason balanced the phone on his shoulder as he began to pour the hot water into a cup and inserted the tea bag. “But he’s kinda out of it.”

“Bruce told him to go home,” Tim explained, “He was really distracted after everything happened,” there was a pause, and he added, “Bruce, Damian and I are going to track down who ever did this and since Dick wont be around, you can help us if you want.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jason said, but he knew he wasn’t going to go out while Dick needed his attention. “Give me about, hmmm,” he grabbed a bag of sugar and poured a spoonful of it into the cup, “….half an hour, if I don’t give you a call then I’m opting out of the mission. Good?”

“Good, thanks.”

Jason left his phone in the kitchen, and returned to the bedroom. Dick had wrapped some of the covers around himself and was still laying on his side.

As Jason set the tea down on the nightstand he heard Dick say, “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“You don’t…” Jason sat down on the bed, he set his hand on Dick’s arm, “What do you -- what happened?”

“There was a little boy outside one of the buildings,” Dick began, he told me his parents were still in there so I went in and they were dead and I…”

“...but this has happened before, right?” Jason asked, “I mean, people die all the time and I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve been in a situation like --”  
“I’m done!” Dick shouted, he leaped forward and pinned Jason down on the bed.

“Whoa -- you’re gonna hurt yourself if --”

“Done. I have seen it over and over and it always hurts…” Dick buried his face in Jason’s shirt, and started sobbing, “It always hurts…”

Gently, Jason ran his hands up and down Dick’s back, “It’s okay. Shhhh...It’s gonna be okay. Hey, no one is going to make you do something you don’t want too. If you’re done then you’re done.”

Dick said nothing and Jason didn’t expect him too. Jason held on to Dick the whole night, who proceeded to wake up from nightmares every few hours. The next morning, both of them were exhausted but Jason wasn’t going to let that stop him from caring for Dick. As the sun came up, Dick began to sleep easier and he woke up at three in the afternoon.

“Hey, you feeling better?” Jason asked, he was sitting on the couch and watching some T.V.

“Alright.” Dick sat next to him, and set his head on Jason’s shoulder, “A little tired.”

“So, still want to quit?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

 


End file.
